Natural Life
by Tottering Fool
Summary: Lillian Hale is used to being her sister's shadow, its comfortable for her, but after her sister's mysterious disappearance she has to learn how to becomes something she has thought she never could – herself. OC/? You choose!
1. Oh how I envy thee

**Natural Life. **

Long tresses of hair fell past her shoulders, her hair – matching the suns own color - shined with the glow of the lamp that was next to her on the vanity. Her ivory hairbrush caressed her golden hair locks, bushing though it so seamlessly. Her soft and warm hands held that brush very daintily, in a lady-like fashion. She looks over at me and smiles softly, never breaking the strokes of her hairbrush. As her lips turn up in to a small smile, I look down shyly and then back up and meet her awe-inspiring blue-violet eyes.

"Lilly, darling, why are you staring at me?" She says, I sigh.

"Oh Rosalie, why are you so beautiful?" I said softly, I pout slightly and rest my head on my hands that were supported by my knees. She her small smile grows and then lets out a loud laugh.

"Sister dear, I love you. You just make my day." She turns and faces her mirror and looks at herself in it. She brushes her bangs back slightly and smirks at herself, "it's just natural, you'll grow into it."

I grimace slightly at the last comment, it was unneeded. Though I may not be as beautiful as my elder sister I still was handsome-looking. I too had sunshine hair; though it was shorter it still was pretty. My eyes though were not the same has her lovely ones are, for mine were a forest green. My face was small and my features were second glanceable – but they were unlike my sister, who caught others with just one look. It was no hidden thing that I was envious of my sister and her looks. But even though I was jealous of my sister I still loved her. Even only a year younger than her I always thought of her as a woman, especially now that she was engaged! Oh Royce King, my heart be still, swoon, whatever! He was the epitome of a man – kind, hardworking, and friendly. And he has a great choice of fashion and jewelry, I sub-consciously raise my hand to the large pearl earrings that were clipped to my ears. Royce brought them over when he asked for my father's approval of Rosalie's hand, along with a new chess board for my brothers and a new fox pelt scarf for my mother and Cuban cigar for my father. Royce was so generous; he loved Rosalie and our family.

Rosalie puts down the brush onto her pearl colored vanity and stands up. Her taller frame towers over mine as I stay sitting on her bed. She looks into the mirror once more. Before walking to her overcoat that was resting on her plush chair by the door.

"Are you wearing that to the park, Lillian?" I look down at my brown dress and looked up confused. "I have told you time and time again, brown really isn't your color, try a blue next time."

"I have my new one in my room, I can change really quickly." I say standing up getting ready to leave. I stretch my also tall frame and am now equal with Rosalie's height.

"No time, Royce is already waiting." She says while putting on her expensive looking hat. She turns and walks out the door but stops suddenly, "oh! I did tell you Brandon Ruth is coming along right?" She turns around and continues walking, my eyes widen. Oh Brandon Ruth! Royce's best mate and my admirer. I blush and look at my brown dress, cursing that I didn't think of how the color would look on me. Maybe I could change really quick…

"Lillian!" I hear Rosalie call out! I knew it was best not to push it. I run down the stairs and follow Rosalie to the park where she will meet Royce and now also Brandon.

"I'm here! I'm coming!" I say, breathless as I run next to her, for someone so lady-like she is quick with her walking.

"Really Lilly, you are panting like a dog it's very unattractive." She scolds and looks around as if someone has noticed my behavior and it will tarnish her own reputation. "First we will stop at Vera and Henry's house. Their new son has arrived and I want to see him."

"But I thought Royce and Brandon…" I trailed off.

"Honestly Lilly, it's called being fashionably late.

/`/

"He is so beautiful Vera!" Rosalie says softly as she strokes baby Henrys chubby cheeks. He smiles up at her, already enamored, and reveals dimples on his cheeks. He truly was adorable with curly brown hair mopped onto his head.

Vera smiled lightly at Rosalie and thanked her. I looked at Rosalie hand Henry to Vera. There was something in Rosalie's eyes that reminded me of myself when I look at Rosalie – jealously. Rosalie was jealous of Vera and her family. Vera's father and our father are partners in the banking industry. Vera fell in love with someone who was lower-class and her father forbidden it. Vera then scandalously got pregnant and married the man quickly and her father disowned her. Never to speak to her again. But Vera was happy, very happy, even poor.

Vera seemed to notice Rosalie's emotion and patted her softly on the shoulder. "Rosalie, you will have this soon enough!"

"You're so happy Vera!" Rosalie whined, frowning, marring her features.

"Yes but you will be too, you're marrying Royce! You will be like me only richer!" Vera said, laughing slightly at the end.

"Yes I suppose so." Rosalie said, sighing softly. I nudge Rosalie softly in the ribs, she looks at me and I look at the door, she nods softly.

"Lilly and I must be leaving, we're going to the park with Royce and Brandon but I was wondering if I could stop by after and see him a bit longer?" Rosalie asked, pleading almost. Vera smiles and nods.

Rosalie smiles and stands up and I follow. We say our goodbyes and leave once again and head towards the park.

Once we get there the gentlemen come up to us and we separate, Rosalie and Royce in the front while Brandon and I a few steps back.

"This is nice," Brandon says, I look at him. He was only an inch taller than me and also very lanky looking. He had very handsome features with a straight aristocratic nose and brown eyes with matching hair. He had no facial hair and kept his hair short, so I couldn't run my finger though it. I loved running my fingers through hair, it felt nice and it was a comfort.

"Yes indeed." I said smiling at him, he smiles back at me. Rosalie's laugh floats to us and Brandon's eyes look ahead to her and his eyes darken a bit. I frown at his loss of attention.

"Do you like my dress?" I ask, hoping for his attention to be brought back to me. He looks back at me and smiles, the look in his eyes gone. He looks me up and down a few times and sighs.

"It looks very pretty on you." He says with a small quirk of a smile. I tug at the back of it subconsciously hoping that he didn't notice my quick adjustment. "Browns is a nice color." On me right or just in general? Ugh, buys are so confusing.

"Thank you Brandon." I say softly, looking at him from my eyelashes, hoping to look appealing. He smiles down at me and grasps my hand, giving it a squeeze and then releases. We walk around the park for a few more hours until we realize that the day was ending and we needed to get back.

"Today has been a lovely day Lillian." Brandon says to me and we face each other at the entrance to the park. "I was hoping that I could possibly walk you home before I need to go."

I smile and nod; Royce and Rosalie come over to us. "Ah, are we leaving? Well Rosalie, might I walk you back as well?" Royce asks, smiling at Rosalie. She smiles back and blushes.

"That would be very pleasing but I am not going home right away, so I have to decline." Rosalie says politely. Royce's smiles tightens slightly says his goodbyes telling Brandon he will meet him at the bar later on. As we separate I ask Brandon about Royce's comment about the bar.

"Oh nothing really, just a few of our friends are meeting up there and were just going to have a bit of fun." He replied.

I smile softly and look away.

/

It's the fateful night for the Hale family… : (

**Hey you guys! So I have a few ideas for this story, my poll was mostly 50 – 50 for who I should choose as my next main guys is I am going to give you guys a chance to tell me. I would like you to tell me why you chose that person but it is unnecessary. I have one idea that has been never done before so if you guys don't choose I will. He is in the book, kinda, he has no lines only mentioned (NOT ROYCE! But that gives me an idea…). If anyone can guess who it is correctly you can have something! :-) **

**I am also letting you choose her power! I have some ideas but I want your ideas too! I don't want something that is super amazing and makes her very powerful like mind control or time travel or whatever your amazing minds can come up with. Your guys' choice will affect Lilly SO CHOOSE CAREFULLY! **

**My ideas are: Lilly can make people less confident in themselves/intimidate them (I like this one, it fits with her past well), or see the present – like what someone is doing at this very moment – but she has to touch them before she can see them, or changer her appearance like eyes, hair, nose etc. but only to one person at a time and it's a mind thing so they aren't really seeing it, it's just their imagination. Imagination… (if you watch spongebob like me hopefully you will get it) **

**LET ME KNOW OR I WILL CHOOSE and she may end up with Lauren Mallory and have the ability to grow chicken wings! Muhahahah! :{)** not really…

_Oh by the way the ideas for her ability are __not my own__! I'm not that creative… My creative was the chicken wings… :/ Haha! _

_**Oh! Lilly is portrayed by Candice Accola**_


	2. His eyes hold nothing

My family and I sat in our living room in total disarray. The women's powder was smeared; dresses rumpled and carelessly put on, hair a total beehive, eyes red, cheeks red, total chaos. The men looked no better, the newspaper still folded on the porch, the coffee cold and never sipped; hair not neatly combed and not oiled back, buttons undone, total chaos.

I wonder if they would look the same for me.

_No! Selfish thought, you sister Rosalie, think of Rosalie. _I said to myself, tears pouring down my cheeks. I was slumped on the couch with my weepy mother to the left of me, my father to the right – sitting in his chair, also weeping. My two younger brothers were sitting on the floor, face to the floor solemn expressions on their faces.

My dear sister, missing! Preposterous! She was here with us not 4 days ago and now she is missing, gone from us, presumed dead.

I know they blame me. I see it in their eyes, the resentment. I was the last to see her alive and well, no she is gone, probably never to be seen again. They probably think I should have stayed with her, maybe she would be here. Maybe they wish I was the one who was missing. Rosalie was their perfect daughter. I could never keep up with that.

What will they do with her stuff, her clothes? I do fit them. No, not the time. Wait a while. I really am not selfish. Really, I just want something to remember her by. I love – loved my sister. She was my everything.

My eyes were dry. But my cheeks were salty. The doorbell rings. Anticipation runs through me. I straighten my back, wipe my cheeks.

"Is Mr. and Mrs. Hale in?" I heard a deep voice say. Tingles run through my body. The maid shows him inside, another set of footprints follows him.

"Sir, Madame." He addresses formally, I pity him. "Lilly." I look up and see Royce and Brandon at the entrance to the living room.

"Royce." My father croaks out. He doesn't even look up to them. No one does except me.

They were both looking at me. I give them a small smile, Royce one of pity. Oh how he must feel, poor Royce.

They walk over to me and sit on either side of me. Royce puts a hand on my shoulder and squeezes it tightly. Brandon's hand touches my and holds it, his middle finger lightly rubbing my thigh where my hand was resting on.

I look at both of them; they had the same look in their eyes. A smoke covered their eyes. Something was different about them.

"What do you boys need?" My father asks. They continue to stare at me as they answer.

"Just wanting to express our condolences. We are so distraught. We will find the bastard who did this and they will pay." Royce said, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Indeed." Said Brandon, his voice held no comfort or affection that what it usually did. These men did not give me comfort, but discomfort. My body was telling me to jump away from them and scream bloody murder.

In the comfort of his home Royce smirks. Brandon and his 3 other friends were drinking and joking around. The main topic for the evening was Lillian Hale.

"Now she is no Rosie, but she is still a little beauty." Royce said bringing his scotch to his mouth and downing it.

"That's for sure, a little cherry ready to be plucked." Brandon said, sitting to the next of him. "It has been torture these past months. _'Brandon this, Brandon that.' _Woman, shut up!" The men around him laughed. What they didn't realize was a pale blond just outside with fire red eyes darkening with every word. Rosalie Hale was fuming.

She started to walk to the front door a beautiful white dress fitting perfectly on her perfect body. She reaches the door knob and turns it and enters the house. Screams ensued.

"My God, what is happening?" My mother said, her glassy eyes looking up from her letter. "Royce and Brandon are dead, Lilly."

For a strange reason I felt nothing. Not even for Brandon. It felt justified almost.

"Mother," I said, not wanting to dwell on their deaths. "I think I am going to visit Vera, she was Rosalie's best friend."

"My God, what has this world come to?" My mother said softly, staring out into space. I sighed and stood up and headed towards the door. I reached it and grabbed Rosalie's coat that I loved. I took the smell of the fabric, the smell of her perfume still in it. My eyes watered.

I stepped outside and headed towards Vera's house the sky was gray, everything was gray. I walked silently to her house. Not stopping to say hello to anyone Rose and I would usually do. I only did it because Rosalie did. I didn't stop and look at the flowers or trees that were blooming in the spring air. I only did it because Rosalie did. I didn't want to live. I only did it because Rosalie did.

Poor Lilly.

But she is a selfish girl is she not. Hmm…

Review if you can.


	3. Heaven and Hell

_Beta? _

I knocked on Vera's door a few minutes after leaving my house. I heard footsteps walking to the door and I quickly straightened out my dress trying to look as presentable as possible. The door opened and I met the blue bloodshot eyes of Vera. She look just as bad, if not worse, as me. If only Rosalie knew how much she affected people.

"Oh Lilly!" She said softly.

"Vera." Was all I could say. Seeing her was slowly breaking down the barrier that was holding me together.

"How are you?" She replied. She opened the door completely and invited me inside. I walked in and followed her to her living room and sat on the same couch that Rosalie and I sat on a week earlier.

"As best as possible." I answered, "My family is in shambles. I needed to get out of the house for a while. Everything reminded me of her."

She nodded and took a deep breath. "Yes, well, I am glad you came. I am so sorry for your loss, I don't know what I would do if I lost one of my siblings." She said and put her hand on my shoulder in sympathy.

"She didn't deserve to have this happen to her." I whispered, tears were threatening to drip from my eyes. "The police have yet to find her or her body, they are still looking but they give us no hope."

"Maybe they will find her. These are hard times; someone could have taken her for ransom." Vera said, trying to give me hope.

"We thought that but it's been a week and we haven't heard anything. Father has given up." My voice cracked when speaking.

"I am so sorry, Lillian." Vera whispered, "If there is anything, anything at all, that I can do you will let me know right?" I nodded. Henry started crying from the other room and Vera smiled weakly at me and left to get him. She came back moments later with a crying Henry in her arms.

"May I hold him?" I asked, putting my arms out. She nodded and handed him over to me. Henry kept on whining, I tried to see what Rosalie saw in babies when I was holding them. But I really saw nothing. He just kept squirming in my arms so I handed him back to Vera quickly. She laughed softly and started rubbing his back, calming him.

"Not a baby person are you?" She questioned. I snorted very unladylike.

"I like them perfectly fine, just when they are older. Like 10 or more years older. I am not one for diapers or burping them." I replied, looking down at Henry who had a weird face of concentration. Seconds later a foul smell covered the air and I almost gagged.

"Um, I think it is time to leave you Vera." I said quickly and stood up.

"I can change him quickly, you get used to the smell." She laughed.

"How nice, but truly I must go." And started heading towards the door, the smell disappearing behind me.

"Goodbye Lilly." She called behind me.

"Goodbye Vera."

/

I was just leaving Vera's house when I heard a laughing down an alleyway that I was passing by. I stopped and looked down it and saw nothing but a stray cat and some trash. I started to walk but I heard soft whispers coming from it. I looked down the alleyway harder and saw a shadow that was by an indent of the building. I usually would just ignore it but curiosity got ahold of me.

I started walking down the alleyway and my curiosity and fear mixed together to create adrenaline. My heart started to beat quicker and my ears picked up on every sound that was close to me.

I could hear two distinct voices but couldn't pick up what they were saying because they were speaking so quickly, it almost sounded like humming.

Fear washed over me and I turned around to start heading back to the main street but something grabbed onto my shoulders. I tried to scream but nothing came out.

"Shh sweetie, it will be over soon." A smooth voice whispered into my ear and then the voice's mouth latched onto my neck and bit on it hard.

A flash of red, a pounding thump that was screaming in my head. Fire coursing through though my veins – covering every inch of my body. My body was jerking and spasms were twisting and contorting my body in unnatural ways. Months, years went by and the pain and anguish never left my body or mind. The pounding continued and it got progressively worse as time went by.

As the pain was unrelenting I tried to force my mind to another place, to somehow forget what my body was going through at the moment. Because all I really wanted to do was through myself off a cliff to kill myself and end this pain. But what if I am already dead and this is hell. Sunday sermons always spoke of the flaming pits of hell; I don't think it could get anymore worse than this. Were my selfish thoughts the reason God sent me to this place?

If this is hell then I will never be able to see my sister ever again. For someone as perfect as her deserves nothing less than heaven.

The burning pain slowly retracted from my fingers and toes then up my arms and legs to ease my whole body. The only place where the pain still was at was the center of my chest where my heart is and my throat, but that was a different pain.

Maybe my suffering in hell was over and I earned a place in heaven with my sister.

Thump, thump, thump. It was silent.

/0/

Okay you guys, I need you to tell me what **you want her power to be and her mate** like ASAP, I cannot go any further than this.

My original thought was Henry, Vera's son all grown up. Henry was the thing that Rosalie could never have that Lilly got.

My ideas:

1). James

2). Felix (Volturi)

3). Demetri (Volturi)

I have good ideas for all three of them. But the choice isn't limited to them.

Reviewing is a must! ;)


	4. Completed

Okay this was just the prequel to the story that I am splitting off. I am doing a Lilly/Henry (Vera's son) and Lilly/Demetri.

Lilly and Henry is called: Born to Die (BTD)

Lilly and Demetri: Useless Death (UD)

I'll be posting BTD very soon, like in a couple hours! :)


End file.
